


A Handfasting

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson find themselves observing local customs on a different planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handfasting

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post Stargate SG1 season eight but before season nine.

Lt. Col. Samantha Carter knew the moment that she stepped onto P3C-813 that this mission would be different form any other. She did not know weather it would be good or bad just different. First of all, SG-1 now consisted of just her and Dr. Daniel Jackson. Teal'c was at Dakara working on forming the Jaffa nation. General Jack O'Neill was in Washington DC in charge of Home World Security. The leadership of the SGC was in flux so no new personnel were being assigned to teams. In fact, in a few weeks Sam, herself was headed to Nevada and Area 51. Daniel was to leave a week or two after that for Atlantis. But SG-4 had found some ruins of the Ancients on P3C-813. They thought that Daniel should have a look. Since they were still a team, Sam found herself along for the ride.

SG-4 met them at the gate and led them for forty minutes through the forest to the ruins. Daniel immediately started videoing the place before settling down to take still photographs of each of the hundred or so columns. Sam kept an eye on the surrounding forest for a bit before deciding that it was safe enough. She sent SG-4 on their way to collect the mineral samples that they had originally come here for. They had plenty of time for study. The SGC was not expecting either team back for at least three days. 

Sam found an open space not far from the column Daniel was studying and removed her pack. Setting it on the ground, she turned to Daniel and asked," So, Daniel, what do we have here?"

"This appears to be a trading center of the Ancients. There is mention of visits by both the Nox and the Asgard. It is really rather fascinating. So far nothing about technology we can use, but it still may be valuable to learn how the Ancients lived before ascending." Daniel explained. He walked over to the column Sam was standing next to and started reading it to himself.

"This portion of the text seems to refer to a trade deal involving the creation of longer lasting power supplies." Daniel said excitedly pointing to the column.

"You mean like a ZPM?" Sam asked, catching his excitement.

"Exactly. But no mention of who ended up with the power supplies or how they were made. But it is a step towards learning something. It could take weeks of study." Daniel moved on to yet another column and found himself face to face with a trio of local women.

"Uh, hello. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. This is Lt. Col. Samantha Carter. We're peaceful explorers." Daniel said as a greeting.

"I'm Sionna, Matriarch here on Erinda. You and your wife are welcome here." greeted the older redhead.

"Wife?!" Daniel looked uncomfortable at the inference. "Col. Carter is not my wife. I'm not married. At least, not any more. We just work together." Daniel tried to explain.

Carter was floored at the assumption and couldn't think of anything to say. Besides, Daniel was better at explaining cultural differences.

"We've been watching you since you entered Taratha. You've acted closer than mere coworkers." Sionna said, questioning Daniel's assertion. Daniel was about to say something but she continued. " Taratha is one of our most sacred sites. A man and woman come here together for only one reason. To declare their intention to handfast. We welcome you to study the writings but only if you will respect our customs."

"And by that you mean we'd have to be handfasted? Whatever that is?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Sionna said. "But only you and Dr. Jackson would be permitted to stay. The others with you did not share your reverence of Taratha." Sionna explained." We have wanted to know what this place was used for in the days of our ancestors for generations. We have always believed that one day some one would come from beyond the stars to answer our questions. We'd be honored if you would stay with us and study Taratha. Only . . . "

"Only we'd have to be handfasted." Daniel concluded. "Might Col. Carter and I be permitted to discuss this privately?"

"Certainly. Finna and Latha, let us continue to the forest to gather the greens. We shall be back this way in an hour. If you are still here, we will assume you will follow our customs and will continue your studies. If you are gone, we wish no more of your kind to come here." Sionna stated as the trio walked off.

Daniel blinked a couple of times. Sam found her voice first, "Ok, Daniel, what is handfasting?"

Daniel looked sheepish and answered, "It is a very old form of a wedding mostly practiced in Celtic lands."

"So in other words, to study this place and possibly discover the secret to make ZPMs, you and I have to get married. If we don't, no one else can study this" Sam succinctly summed up the situation.

"That is the situation in a nutshell." Daniel agreed. "I would like to study the place but the price might be to high. It is your command and your decision."

"Oh sure, leave me to make the hard choices." Sam muttered. "I think I need to appraise command of this."

"We don't have time. It takes forty minutes to get back to the gate, so we'd be gone when they came back and they'd think that we were not going to comply. They would bar us from study." Daniel reminded.

"All right. I'll inform Major Burke that we're staying." Sam said resignedly as she reached for her radio." Sierra Gulf four niner come in. This is Sierra Gulf one niner."

"Sierra Gulf one niner go ahead." came the reply.

"Dr. Jackson and I need to stay here. I don't have time to explain. Tell Sierra Gulf Charlie I'll check in on schedule tomorrow." Sam explained.

"Colonel, are you sure? We're supposed to stay with you." Major Burke questioned.

"That's an order, Major. Carter out." Sam turned off the radio.

"You're sure about this?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sure. We need new ZPMs to power the weapon in Antarctica and to fuel Atlantis. If we can manufacture our own, then we'd be a lot more secure not relying on others for help. I think I can endure a few weeks of a marriage of convenience." Sam explained her reasoning. "We are agreed that this would be a marriage in name only. Right?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. I wouldn't dream of anything else." Daniel hastened to agree. "I would never . . ."

"I know you would never . . ." Sam agreed.

For the next half-hour they worked awkwardly to continue to photograph the ruins.

"So you decided to follow our customs, I see." Sionna said upon her return. "All of Erinda will be excited to see what you learn. Finna, run to the keep and alert Master Kir that there will be a handfasting tonight." 

The blonde teenager took off towards the south at a run.

Several hours later, Sam and Daniel found themselves in the uncomfortable position of being seated in the center of a high table at a feast in their honor. They had been loaned more appropriate clothes before the brief ceremony and now blended in with the locals. Toasts were being drunk to their heath, happiness, and the number and gender of their progeny. The longer the meal went on the more embarrassing the toasts became. Sam was becoming concerned that, if this went on too much longer, Daniel might soon become too drunk to know what was going on. Daniel was never really one to hold down much alcohol. 

Fortunately Sionna stood and made what sounded like the last toast, "May you be blessed with years of happiness in each other. May you always find refuge and peace in each other. May you be blessed with a happy family."

Daniel stood shakily and Sam joined him as they drank the toast. "Thank you." 

Sionna came up behind them holding two candles, "If you follow me, I will show you to your quarters."

Sionna led them upstairs and down the hall. She opened the center door on the inside side of the hall. She entered and placed the spare candle on the chest of drawers next to a utilitarian ewer and basin. She turned and left the room and paused at the door. "We shall see you in the morning." She then bowed and left.

Sam and Daniel entered and took a look around. Besides the chest next to the wooden wall on the left side of the room, there was a bed that took up two thirds the space in the room. This was not saying much as the room was not all that big. At the foot of the bed was a bench, on which resided their packs. This must be where Finna had run off too with the packs before the ceremony. Sam shut the door and sat down on the bed. 

"Oh, dear." Daniel said as he took in the wooden walls on either side and the prominence of the bed. To give himself something to do, Daniel opened his pack and withdrew his spare shirt and pants.

"Oh, dear." Sam echoed as she realized that the people in the rooms on either side would be able to hear what went on in this room and that they probably would expect to hear quiet a lot this night. She saw as well what Daniel was doing and said, in a slightly panicked tone, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting to more comfortable clothing to sleep off all those toasts. What did you expect me to do?" Daniel said as he removed his leather jerkin and then his linen shirt.

Sam had gotten an eyeful of shirtless Daniel and was nervous. "I don't know what I expected. I'm sorry. I'll just turn my back." Sam said as she did just that. When she turned back a few minutes latter, Daniel was half sitting, half lying on the wall side of the bed.

Sam took in the sight of a relaxed Daniel with his sock-clad feet crossed at the ankles and came to a new appreciation of him. In the eight years she had known Daniel she had never seen him like this. She had seen him with his wife and mourn her death. She had seen him wounded and several times she had seen him dead. She had seen him come back from the dead, again several times. But Samantha Carter had never seen Daniel Jackson so relaxed and handsome. It may have had something to do with the glimpse of muscled chest she had seen but she wasn't sure. One thing Sam was sure of, was the fact that she too probably had imbibed too much alcohol. She stirred herself from these disturbing thoughts and rooted around in her pack. She pulled out her spare shirt and pants. The pants she pulled on under her gown.

"Uh, Daniel . . . " Sam started. "I think I need your help."

"With what?" he asked, then he turned to see that she had her back to him. The gown laced up the back and she obviously needed his help to finish undressing. He swallowed nervously before he reached up and started undoing her lacings. "There all done." He was rather proud of the fact that he had resisted the urge to caress the bare skin he had exposed.

"Thanks" Sam said over her shoulder as she reached behind her for her shirt. She fought down a wave of disappointment that he hadn't tried to touch her when he had the chance. But she quickly reminded herself that this was their agreement. She pulled the shirt on while exposing minimal skin. Sam didn't know what else to do so she picked up the discarded clothing and folded it. She then placed it beside the packs on the bench. Once that was done, she started pacing, but as the room was so small she mostly just spun in circles. 

"Would you stop? You're making me dizzy." Daniel said. He had moved back to the side of the bed by the wall and patted the bed next to him. "Have a seat. You know I don't bite."

Sam giggled nervously but sat next to Daniel. She kept glancing sideways at him. Daniel could tell that Sam was nervous. The light of the lone candle cast strange shadows and made the small room seem even more intimate and unnerving. The candle gave off a little light and no heat. The sun was down and the keep was made of stone. The air was getting rather chilly so far away for the main halls two massive fireplaces.

"I think I'm going to get under the covers and get warm." Daniel said quietly as he did just that. "You're welcome to blow out the candle and do the same or not as you wish."

Samantha Carter did not know what to do. On the one hand, she too, was getting cold and getting under the covers seemed like a good idea. But by doing so she might embarrass herself by making unwanted passes at Daniel. No matter the outcome it would change their relationship. On the other hand, it was getting colder and the candle was burning down rapidly. She made up her mind and blew out the candle then dove under the covers.

"Good choice." Daniel murmured in her ear.

"I'm not so sure, but I didn't want to freeze." Sam murmured back.

"That's what I meant." Daniel said as he scooted closer to her. Sam stiffened for a moment but then realized that all he meant to do was get closer to share body heat. She reminded herself that this was no different than the time she and Jack O'Neill had been stranded in Antarctica. She had curled up to him to keep warm. She could just do the same with Daniel. The fact that she and Daniel were technically married did not change the situation. Sam relaxed into his warmth. He was soon sound asleep.


End file.
